ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tomorrowland PeopleMover Spiel (Singapore Disneyland)
This is The PeopleMover Spiel For Singapore Disneyland. The Singapore Verison Spiel of The PeopleMover Will Be Narrated by Daran Norris. Singapore Disneyland's PeopleMover Spiel Female Announcer: Please remain seated during the tour, keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle. And please refrain from smoking. Thank you. Daran Norris: You are now beginning a grand-circle tour of Tomorrowland aboard The WEDWay PeopleMover, the first system of its kind in the world. When Disneyland Anaheim, Florida Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Euro Disneyland Opened Their Versions of The Ride, The PeopleMover has carried over 50,000,000 guests. Daran Norris: Along the way on your mile-long journey, you'll preview many attractions looking into the future, and see some of the ways electric energy serves mankind, now, and tomorrow. Across the way from Inside the General Electric Pavilion is Star Tours, a thrilling adventure through the galaxy from the creative forces of Disney and George Lucas. C3PO: Hello! I am C3PO, and this is my counterpart R2D2. Welcome to the Star Tours Tomorrowland Spaceport. Daran Norris: Just below is Mickey's Star Traders where guests can find the largest selection of Disney toys, clothing, and gift items here at The Magic Kingdom! Mickey Mouse: That's right! It's out of this world! Ha-ha! Daran Norris: Inside the Kodak Pavilion we're now entering, you'll travel to vacation ports of call through the magic of "If You Had Wings." Singers: If you had wings! If you had wings! If You Had Wings, Had, Wings, Had Wings, Had Wings. You Could Fly to Bermuda, like a Flying Fish. Have a Ball on a Cruise Ship or Catch Fish If You Wish. If You Had Wings! If You Had Wings! If You Had Wings, Had Wings, Had Wings, Had Wings. Daran Norris: You're about to enter one of Tomorrowland’s most exciting attractions: Space Mountain. For everyone’s safety, we remind you to please remain seated. Inside Space Mountain, you’ll rocket through the cosmos on a thrilling journey From The Outer Space. And now, here’s a sample of the high-speed adventure that awaits you in Space Mountain. Now, as we leave Space Mountain, overhead you can see another form of transportation, The Skyway, carrying you high above Autopia, and other adventures. Daran Norris: In The Magic Eye Theatre, Michael Jackson challenges galactic powers in Captain EO, an epic 3D musical adventure. Just ahead is The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue, Where Plectu, Sora, Goofy, Demi, Olie, Pollie, Billy, Zowie and lots of Other Characters Appears in This Carousel Theater Show. Master Computer Program: WARNING: You have invaded the electronic realm of the Master Computer Program! Prepare for the game grid of TRON! You have escaped TRON's game grid for now, users. But take heed: next time, you may not fair so well Daran Norris: Inside the JVC Camera Pavilion is The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter, where you can become a security agent for XS Tech and keep watch on a wild alien. XS Tech recruits new agents every few minutes. Across the way is another experience: The Timekeeper. Daran Norris: Across the Way is The Kingdom Hearts Central, Where Guests of All Ages Will Enjoy the Kingdom Hearts Video Games Series and lots of Other Videos, Too! Sora: You Can Believe It! Donald: It's Just a Dream Way! Goofy: Don't Forget to Find Us and Have Fun with Us! Ha-Yuck! Daran Norris: Winding below us is Autopia, where drivers of any age can take the wheel of a race car. The best thing about these cars is that they don't need gas to operate for they run on electricity. Speedway Announcer: Gentlemen, start your engines! Daran Norris: From here, you can see the gold and white spires of it’s a small world. There, you can join children from around the world on The Happiest Cruise to Ever Sail the Seven Seas. Daran Norris: We’re now passing Buzz Lightyear’s Laser Blast ''in the Pesi Cola Pavilion. Here, you can team up with The Star Command to destroy the Evil Emperor Zurg and his minions Buzz Lightyear: Hello, fellow Space Rangers! This is Buzz Lightyear and report to your Star Cruisers! Join me in battle with the Evil Emperor Zurg! Daran Norris: Here are some scenes from The Timekeeper, Where Timekeeper and 9-Eye Sends You a Travel Thru Time on This Fantastic Circle Vision 360 Theater. Darran Norriss: And now sit back in your seat as the PeopleMover presents a preview of the future in the city of tomorrow. Man's goal of a better place to live, work and play. This city is a dream. To make it real, we will need to use our energy resources wisely, not wastefully. Today and tomorrow. And now, sit back in your seat... we rely on you, as much as you rely on us. Daran Norris: In the distance, you will see The ''Disney Castle. Those of you who have always wanted an invitation to dine in the castle, will find Queen Minnie's Royal Feast inside and Beware of The Disney Villains inside the Disney Castle Mystery Tour. Daran Norris: As we near Star Jets and the end of our tour, you can see massive portraits of the world’s great thinkers: a reminder that tomorrow will be built by the legacies of these people. The opposite mural depicts events that shaped our innoventive world. We hope that you’ve enjoyed you tour on The Tomorrowland PeopleMover and that you’ll have a pleasant visit to Singapore Disneyland. Category:Singapore Disneyland Resort